Just For One Night
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Kira's guilt evolves into an intimate night. Kira x Fllay. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Summary: Kira's guilt evolves into an intimate night. Kira x Fllay. One-shot.

* * *

Kira Yamato sat at his desk, the table light switched on and a diary lying on the table. His eyes were on the book, but he wasn't reading it. Memories fleeted back to the moment when Fllay's escape pod exploded in front of his eyes, her spirit coming back to him for closure and honesty.

More than two years have passed, yet the memory of Fllay always inched back to haunt him in late nights. Knowing Shinn and Stellar's unfortunate love reminded him of him and Fllay; a love taunted by circumstances.

"It's getting late, Kira." The voice brought Kira back from his reverie and he immediately looked up. Lacus stood at the door, wearing a pink cotton sleeping robe, although she stood in a provocative position where she knew Kira could see the lacy singlet underneath. "You want to turn in for the night?"

Kira smiled at his girlfriend's fun nature, but he wasn't in a mood right now. "I'm sorry, Lacus. I have things to look through."

"Oh." Lacus said disappointedly. Her eyes landed on the diary on the table. She knew that the "things" he had to look through were simply non-existent. Her eyes saddened; she knew what was on his mind whenever he took out that diary. "Well, I'll turn in now." She kissed Kira on his forehead. "Goodnight, Kira."

As Lacus left for her bedroom, Kira knew that she understood. She was by his side throughout so many wars that she understood almost everything about him.

Kira sighed, wondering why those memories of Fllay became more and more frequent. Perhaps it was just a temporary phase, when late nights and exhaustion reminds him of the sad things happening in life.

"Hi, Kira."

Kira turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of a red-haired beauty. "Fllay," he could only manage to breathe out.

"Wow, you actually went to many places." Fllay only said simply as she examined the photos on the desk. As she leaned forward, Kira could smell the classic perfume she always wore ever since he met her. "I'm impressed, Kira. I hope I can travel the world like that." Her eyes shifted from the photos and to Kira's eyes. "How have you been, Kira?"

Kira knew she was dead and she couldn't possibly be here. Instead of asking questions regarding her presence, he spoke, "I missed you."

Fllay only smiled and placed her hand gently on Kira's cheek. "I missed you too."

Her hand was cool but real. Maybe that was the consequence of being dead.

Kira's heart clenched and he stood up, confusing Fllay for a moment. He reached out for her body and embraced her tightly. He could feel the smooth soft silk of the nightgown she was wearing. It wasn't provocative at all; just the ordinary white shimmery nightgown. Yet, when he held her, felt her waist and the curve of her back, he was seduced already.

He hugged her tighter, afraid that she'll be gone once his mind cleared.

"Kira, you're hurting me." Fllay scolded playfully, but a laugh hung onto her words.

"I missed you so much."

Fllay smiled and pulled him away gently. She looked into his deep brown eyes. "Just this one night," Fllay whispered. "Just tonight, because I don't know how much I can go on without you."

She kissed Kira gently on the lips, but he returned her kiss much fiercer. His tongue danced in her mouth, gently sucking on it until a moan escaped her lips.

He quickly took off his clothes and undressed Fllay eagerly. Their naked bodies lay on the bed, their bodies touching, and their lips never left each other's. There were continuous declarations of 'I love you' because it had been so long; time which couldn't be replaced except by saying those three words over and over again.

His finger trailed down Fllay's body softly, sending shivers down her spine. They took things slow, savoring every moment of being with each other. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body despite her cool hands. Her arms were around his neck, fingers brushing his messy brown hair.

Kira rubbed Fllay gently and slowly, and her moan reminded him of the very first time they had sex; the kind of moan that demanded more. He could feel her getting wet and he began to place more pressure and picked up the pace of his rubbing. Her small moans evolved into louder and bolder ones through the vigorous kiss.

Kira's lips left her mouth and he placed soft feathery kisses along her collarbone. He trailed down to her breasts, where he sucked each nipple carefully, nipping on her breasts playfully, evoking in Fllay something between pleasure and pain.

His fingers entered Fllay and he could feel her closing around his fingers, her insides completely warm and moist. As he moved his fingers, Fllay squirmed below him, moaning in delight.

Kira's mouth returned to Fllay's lips and he kissed her fervently, their bodies feverish from wanting each other so badly.

"I love you, Fllay." Kira whispered. His voice betrayed his melancholy and there were a few drops of tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Don't." Fllay whispered gently. "Don't make this seem so sad. We were supposed to be happy for at least these few moments. Don't cry." She wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead gently.

Kira's hands moved across her whole body, touching every skin of hers and remembering every curve of her body. He breathed in her scent deeply, hoping to find some description that would allow him to vividly remember her fragrance when she wasn't around anymore.

He knew she was dead and what he was doing with this...whatever it is, couldn't possibly be real. She was gone and he knew. Yet, the moment seems and feels so real. Even if it was a hallucination, he wished for it to remain. If it was a dream, he hoped that no one would interrupt him in his sleep.

Kira held Fllay's hand and brought it to his lips. He planted feathery kisses onto each of her finger, himself enjoying every moment of it.

He knew there was almost no foreplay but both him and Fllay knew they were ready for each other, ready to join as one. Kira never felt so excitable with Lacus even after the foreplay which she was so good and inventive at.

Kira held Fllay's hands, their fingers intertwining. They looked in each other's eyes as their hips slowly met each other's. Kira gently slip inside her as if it was something he had done many times, something natural which ritual was undisturbed.

Instinctively, Fllay held onto Kira's strong arms for support, her fingers pressing eagerly into his muscles. Kira thrust his hips harder, feeling her insides closing onto him each time he entered. She was warm, moist and tight, so perfect for him. She moaned for him, her sweet calling of his name only made him more eager.

Fllay moved her hips according to Kira's rhythmic thrusts. It wasn't easy but in the end, she found it. The synchronicity of their lovemaking couldn't be more perfect.

"I'm coming." Kira groaned. From the look of Fllay, Kira knew she was coming to a close too.

With one final thrust, they made a loud noise and finally went silent. Their heavy breaths were the sounds they could hear. As Kira collapsed onto Fllay, still inside her, he kissed Fllay's lips gently, so full of love now that the lust was satisfied.

"I love you." Kira whispered sadly. He raised his head and kissed her forehead. "I truly do."

"I know you do. Kira, I love you too; so very much."

Kira scooped Fllay close to his body and held her tightly.

"Kira, you're holding me too tight."

"I know you're going soon." Kira said with melancholy. "I know that when I wake up, you will be gone. So please, Fllay, let me hold you this tight and try to not let you go."

After a brief silence, Fllay whispered, "We're such star-crossed lovers. We're like parallel lines." She touched Kira's face and then kissed his cheek. "I will always protect you."

As if some sort of magic was casted, Kira felt himself heavy with sleepiness. He didn't want to sleep and he knew he had the energy to carry on till dawn, till he was sure that was the time Fllay will be leaving. Yet, his eyelids shut by some unnatural force.

"Fllay…"

The next morning, Kira awoke with a start by a child's crying. He heard Lacus trying to calm him down but to no avail. Kira rubbed his eyes and recalled the events of the previous night, the memory with Fllay, the passionate lovemaking he had since so long.

He turned back to the empty bed, smiling sadly to himself. He knew she would be gone because she was gone. He saw that a few strands of her red hair remained. He remembered he had a small decorated bottle somewhere in his drawers and retrieved it. Carefully picking up those strands of hair, he let them fall into the bottle.

That was his proof of her ever still existing on this earth, looking after him and protecting him.

There was a knock on the door. "Kira, are you awake?" Lacus voice rang in his ears. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'm coming out soon."

Kira took fresh clothes from the wardrobe and put them on. He then remembered why the household was so lively that morning. A new child was coming to their house.

He exited his room and kissed Lacus's cheeks before proceeding to the breakfast table, joking with the boys, patting the girls on the heads, drinking his coffee and biting on his toast.

Then came the doorbell and Lacus went to receive the visitor. She tried to convince the child to introduce herself to everyone but she hid behind the pillar without any intention to move.

Kira knew it was his turn to show himself. Sometimes, no matter how nurturing and loving Lacus may be, it takes a little more for the child to introduce themselves. He brought the other children to Lacus.

"Seems like we have a new friend," Kira announced and the other kids rejoiced with cheers.

The new child took off her hood, revealing her long red hair with a colour so familiar to Kira, so similar to Fllay's. The little girl's eyes were purple, like rich amethyst.

Like his own eyes.

"H-Hello. I-I'm Fairy."

Kira placed his hand on her head and said warmly, "Hi Fairy, welcome to the family,"

* * *

A/N: I know it's uncommon for someone's name to be Fairy but I totally had to give her the name. It just seems so right. And yes, for all you speculators, I intended for the little girl to be a representation of Kira and Fllay's child if they actually did have one.

Hope you guys enjoyed that!


End file.
